Tricks are for Kids!
by Eternally Me
Summary: It didn't really occur to Arthur how suspicious it was the way everyone at the World Meeting was enjoying his food. Oneshot USxUK implied


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia! If I did, it would've been pretty twisted…

Tricks are for Kids!

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Arthur requested. There was something oddly wrong with this picture-not that the Brit shouldn't have expected this day to come but…

"It's good!" the American claimed, taking another small bite of the pancakes in his dish, "Really good in fact!"

"R-Really?" he asked with a small smile, then changing the expression to a proud grin quickly, "I mean-yes! Of course it is!"

"**Pourrait-il être? L'homme anglais** can cook?" Francis gasped, immediately grabbing Alfred's fork and cutting off a small slice of the pancake that he placed in his mouth. For the world meeting, it was Arthur's turn to cook breakfast. Usually, nobody had let him cook, but for some specific reason this day (with some immense compromising) they had decided to give him a chance regardless of the fact of his past terrible cooking experiences.

"**Oh mon Dieu**!" the French man cried out in joy, "It really is good!" Even Francis-the titled master cook enjoyed his treat? Alfred was said to have "inherited" his bad taste from him-even though he complained about the food as well, but if Francis approved it…

"Ne ne," Feliciano waved, "Can I have a bite?" Feliciano of all people wanted some-the man with the diet of pasta, gelato, and pizza? This was too good to be true.

"**E' buono**!" he cried, feeding a piece to Ludwig who stood by his side and nodded in agreement. Soon enough, even the tomato eater Antonio agreed along with just about everyone else. Arthur felt quite spoiled from this attention his cooking brought him.

"See? I told you all there's nothing wrong with my cooking!" he laughed, tears already welling up in his eyes, "You just couldn't give it a chance!" That was when the strange sound of whimpering echoed throughout the room. Arthur's eyes directed towards the usual empty seat and noticed Matthew sitting there without his invisibility effect, comforting the bear he always carried around with him.

"I hope you're happy, brother," he sighed with annoyance, "Now he's due to get sick…"

"Sick?" the nation asked curiously. All but Kumajirou had tried his delicacy. Then, an idea suddenly hit him. He grabbed the fork and took a small bite of the pancake. Tears of sadness replaced the ones of joy. These weren't his pancakes. He burst out of the meeting room to the bathroom, hiding his broken pride and ignoring the laughter, the sounds of pity, and uncaring gestures.

"Arthur?" a familiar voice called him. He looked behind to see Alfred standing.

"Y-You!" he hissed dramatically, letting the tears roll down his cheeks, "Those were Canada's bloody pancakes, weren't they!" He expected Alfred to say something like, "Well duh! Your cooking sucks!" with that same stupid grin he always pasted onto his face, but instead he replied with a guilty looking one, "Yeah, well, I'm sorry about that. I didn't think it would go this far." Arthur stared at him for a long time it seemed. Did Alfred of all people just apologize and to _him_?

"You didn't think it would go this far?" he shot at him with a huff, "You'll always remain a child with the way you think, you know that?"

"Look, I said I'm sorry!"

"I don't need your blasted apologies! They mean nothing to me!" Arthur sobbed, wiping the tears from his eyes. He hadn't cried this much in a long time. Alfred bent down from where he stood and pulled the older boy into an affectionate hug.

"Why? Why did you do this to me?" Arthur whined, nuzzling himself against Alfred's chest.

"Well, I wanted revenge because I found out you were trying to put me in a chair that would send me to Hell," Alfred explained, "I got the others in on the prank by telling them I'll never cook for the meeting again." That made sense. All Alfred ever did was bring shit from Burger King.

"Okay, but why did you think it wouldn't be so bad?"

"Because I thought you knew what today was," Alfred simply stated.

"What're you talking-Ohhh!" he nearly shouted, "It's…April first…" Bloody Hell! He really should've realized this sooner.

"You're right, Arthur. I'll always remain a child," Alfred grinned. Arthur had a set of options to go along with the scenario:

**A:** Punch the living daylights out of him.

**B:** Drink it off.

Or **C**…

He hung his own arms around Alfred, hugging him close.

"You've learned well." It had been such a long time since he praised his ex-little brother this way and he stared at the blue orbs known as his eyes and his own glistened.

"You know," Alfred began, "I've forgotten what you were like beneath your pride. It's nice to see this side of you. Arthur wasn't sure if that was an insult, but he accepted it any way.

"And I've forgotten what it was like to love you," Arthur whispered. Alfred tilted his head.

"Seriously?" Arthur snickered obnoxiously.

"Of course not! April Fools!" Smiling, Alfred separated himself from Arthur and headed back to the meeting. There was also a small smile planted on Arthur's face.

_'I don't think he really got the meaning-that dolt.'_

Translations

**Pourrait-il être?:** Could it be?

**L'homme anglais: ** The English man

**Oh mon Dieu: **Oh my God!

**E' buono**: It's good!

**A/N: Just a short oneshot I had in mind. I'm not sure if I wanna continue with my other Hetalia fanfic because I'm working on another two already, school's coming up, and I'm juggling all that with a sim series of mine. When I thought about it, I realized that it's in fact the other fic I find to be the most unsettling to write for some reason… Can you get back to me with your opinions?**


End file.
